Boney Island Supreme
Boney Island Supreme is the eleventh episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. It aired on November 1, 2013. Plot In the aftermath of the last episode, the final four are doing there normal duties at there new shelter when Chris announces a big announcement. Chef Hatchet is almost done with restoring Camp Wawanakwa, but he hasn't ate in a long time due to his hard work at fixing the camp, so the final challenge on Boney Island is a cook-off. The final four must find whatever cooking supplies they can in the forest and cook something delicious for Chef. Though Courtney's cameo get's in the way as she try's to stir up some drama. In the end, the winner will be based on the best tasting dish which turns out to be Scott. In the end the vote's end up being a tie between Dakota and Anne Maria. Then, before the girls were both eliminated, Scott save's Anne Maria with the Chris Head, sending Dakota home solo. Transcipt ---Start--- *'Chris:' This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts preformed by animated teens, do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up'.'' '''Previously on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island... the final five had to go through a forest and see who could survive longest, eventually after many very bad things happened... ''*Laughs* ...Dakota won and Dawn got the boot'. '''Who will be next? Who will be in final 3? Found out right now on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! *'Anne Maria:'' I hate this boney what-cha-mac-al-it island! *'Brick: ' Wow, an alliance final 4; this is gonna be tough. *'Anne Maria:' Yeah! *'Dakota: '*Puts her hair in a ponytail* ''Why is it always soooo hot?! *'Brick: ' *''Sneaks a bite of the squirell he killed last episode*'' *'Scott:' ''*In the Confessional* Final 4... took some lying, some backstabbing and some alliances but I did it! *'Anne Maria' I still can't believe you did that, Brick. *'Scott:' Can I have a bit? I haven't had squirrel in ages! *'Anne Maria:' *Barf's* *'Brick:' Sure! *Passes over to Scott* *'Dakota: ' HOW COULD YOU?! *'Anne Maria:' *Closes eyes* ''EW, EW! *Scott: 'What? Don't judge! *'''Brick: I think that was shadowheart. *'Anne Maria:' Who the heck is Shadowheart? *'Scott:' Nah, Dawn took shadowheart with her. *'Brick: '''Ooohh. *'Anne Maria:' Toxic Rats dominated! *'Brick:' Perfect! ''*Drink's water* *'Chris:' *Come's in on a boat to boney island* *'Anne Maria:' Ew! A bearded man! *'Brick: '*Throw's stick at Chris* *'Brick:' I haven't eaten in days! *'Scott:' Dude, you just ate a whole squirrel, *'Brick:' *Eat's stick* *'Anne Maria:' *Look's freaked out* *'Chris:' Alright... *'Dakota:' Ms. Bunny! *'Brick:' Yum, bunny! *'Chris:' *Stomach grawls* Ugh, I need food! *'Scott: '*conf* Its official, this whole cast has gone crazy... *'Brick:' *throws bunny at chris* *'Anne Maria:' I knew you should've not let that man woman in the island *'Dakota:' No one eats my bunny. *glares at Brick* *'Anne Maria:' SO HUNGRY. *'Chris:' that give's me an idea. for todays challange you will all be cooking me a MEAL *'Brick:' *has mouth in bunny tail* oops *'Scott:' Why cant you cook your own food, butt chin *'Chris:' >.> *'Anne Maria:' What about our food? *'Brick:' i can cook a bunny! *glares at ms bunny* *'Anne Maria:' BRICK STOP *'Chris:' and here is season two second place loser COURTNEY as my guest judge *'Anne Maria:' Ew, you got horrible hair *'Courtney:' Loser?! I did better then most... *'Courtney:' ...at least not in a vote, I guess. *'Brick:' you pretty*touches hair* *'Courtney:' let see we have Animal killer,A redneck ,A wannabe, and new jersey *'Chris:' now, you have 2 hours and..................................... GO *'Scott:' *runs into the forrest* *'Anne Maria:' Excuse me bunhead? *'Anne Maria:' *runs in forest and grabs berries* *'Scott:' Now...what could I cook *'Brick:' *steals dakota bunny* *'Anne Maria:' Brick, dont you dare! *'Dakota:' Give it back or you can say good-bye to our relationship! *'Brick:' *gets sticks to roast bunny *'Courtney:' Do I have to stay here long I have to go to a conference. show *'Brick:' *starts fire* *'Scott: '*takes a shell from the shore and fills it with berries* *'Chris:' ummm, YES *'Brick:' *burns bunny tail* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *'Chris: '''as guest judge *'Anne Maria: BRICK *'Courtney: '''you said for a short time *'Anne Maria: '*cooks berries *'Dakota: We're through *'Brick:' *burns hand* GAHHHHHH *THROWS BUNNY* *'Courtney: '''Is he sane @Brick *'Brick:' what? *'Scott:' *notices some bugs and puts them in with the berries to smash them* Adds a crunch and Chris wont notice whats in it.... *'Chris:' uhhhhhhhhhhhh, id think he is *'Brick: what happened? *'Anne Maria: '''is grilled berries a thing..? *'Scott: *grabs some mushrooms and adds it in the mix* *'Brick: '''really dakota? *'Dakota:' Anne, you know who to vote, right? *'Anne Maria:' *nods* *'Brick:' we are breaking up? *'Dakota:' Yup! *'Chris: Ooooooooooooohhhhhhh! *'Brick: '''Okay... *Walks away depressed*'' *'Chris: ' First break up of the season! *'Brick: '*Back at Boney Island* ''...WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! *Fox comes behind Brick and jump's in his lap*'' Hmmm... *'''Scott: *puts his mix into a make shift bowl with some water, adds a few crickets and a few more berries than lights a fire under it* This should be good *'Dakota:' *gets berries, water, and bananas* *'Anne Maria:' *gets apples* *'Anne Maria: '*slices apples* *'Anne Maria:' *gets a shell and puts blueberry sauce in shell and adds apple slices* *'Brick:' *Pick's berries* ''Hmmm... ''*Fox follows Brick and start's begging for some berries* ''Ugh... ''*Mashes berries* No! *'Scott: '*points at Anne* Copier *'Chris:' 5 minuets left! *'Anne Maria:' *slices a stick in the shape of a spoon* *'Scott: '''Oh come on.... *'Dakota: Awww! *Fox comes to Dakota* Come here, you! *The fox kisses Dakota's arm* ''AHHHHHH, RABIES! ''*Run's from fox* *'''Anne Maria: *mixes apple slices and mashed berries together* *'Brick: '*adds mint* done *sighs* *'''A'nne Maria:' *adds a banana* Done *'Chris'time's up! *'Scott: *adds some mushrooms* Done... *'''Dakota: *places meal in front of Chris* *'Chris: '''first I want Dakota's Meal *'Dakota:' Here you go. *'Chris:' what did you prepair for us Dakota? *'Dakota:' Lettuce and bananas. *'Courtney:' nice chicode on salad but bandas ehh i rate it overall a 8 *'Chris:' alright *taste* nice salad, gross bananas I say 7, so your total i *'Chris:' now, Brick *'Courtney:' no no i am not eating Birck meal i saw him almost burn a poor bunny tail *'Brick:' i have made mashed berries with crushed leaves and mint *sighs* *'Dakota:' ...(: *'Courtney: what???????? *'''Chris: *taste, and spits it out* gross! *'Anne Maria:' *snickers* *'Chris:' WHY WOULD YOU MASH THE BERRIES *'Courtney: '*eats* gross but a fair taste i rate a 7 *'Chris:' I say 4 *'Brick: '*sughs* this day is just getting better and better *'Chris: '''so you get a 11, losing to Dakota next is Anne Maria *'Courtney: now that looks good *'''Anne Maria: *sets it by Chris* I have blueberry stew with bananas and apple slicings on top in a coconut bowthat for some reason has a smile on it. *'Brick: '*sighs* *'Chris: '''that girl has some skills *taste and smile's* *'Courtney: looks good smells good but attse is super!*starts eating more* an 9 *'''Chris: I give it a 9 *'Courtney': that 18 *'Chris: '''Anne Maria is now in the lead with a 18 *'Scott:' Now its my turn! *'Anne Maria: ' YES *'Courtney:' supised you can count that high chris *'Chris: now we have scott. *'Courtney: '''your kinda cute in a werid way *'Chris: '>.> thanks Courtney, ill think about that when picking the next case *'Scott: '*sets bowl in front of them* I call it Nature's Delight! *'Dakota: *Glares at Scott* Hmph... >.> *'Courtney: '''Hmmm... it look's okay. *'Brick:' *sits depressed* *'Scott:' Its a old soup recipe from back at the farm using stuff I found in the forrest *'Dakota:' *Glares at Brick* Hmph... >.> *'Courtney:' did you wash your hands before you prepers this meal?? *'Scott:' Its berries, mushrooms and some meat *'Dakota:' He probably didn't, uhh... Courtney. *'Scott: And yeah sure *'''Courtney: ''*Looks disgusted* Ugh... ''*Grab's teaspoon, and eat's* ... *'Chris: '''Yea... I'm letting Courtney try first. *'Courtney: *Stands up slowly* ''...It's... *'Dakota: Disgusting? Repulsive? Just spit it out already! *'Courtney: '...'' *Faints* ... *'Scott:' *looks on in suspense* *'Anne Maria:' :O *'Chris:' Uhhhhhhhh... that is why she tried it first. *'Courtney: *Weakly* ''...Ten... *'Dakota: Like, meat?! *'Chris:' *trys it *faints *'Courtney:' when was last time you washed your hands *'Chris:' 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints again *'Anne Maria:' What?! *'Brick: '''What?! *'Dakota: What?! *'''Scott: Uhhhhh... hey I won, yes! *'Courtney:' i think i need a hostail*a intern carries her on a stecher* *'Chris:' uhhhhhh, Scott wins. ohhhh,ohhhhh *'Anne Maria:' NO FAIR!!!!!! *'Courtney: '...I...can't...breathe... *She starts turning blue but before anybody notices an intern quickly dumps her body into the lake and innocently walks away, whistling* *'Chris:' *gets taken away* see you at, elementation *faintas *'Anne Maria:' Mine was better! *'Scott:' *conf* And it seems the Scottmiester is going to the final three *smiles *'Chris:' dont say thats till you try it *'Scott: '''Yeah! *shoves a spoonful into annes mouth* *'Dakota:' I am a vegatarian, so yeah. *'Anne Maria: HEY Mine is still better *'''Chris: ''*At elimintion* The first marshmallow, with immunity, goes to Scott. The second marshmallow the zero votes to eliminate goes to... Brick. Dakota; Anne Maria, one of you is about to get eliminated. In the end, the final vote is... a tie?! *'Scott:' ''*Pulls out Chris McLean Immunity Idol* *'Dakota: '... I guess this is goodbye. *'Brick:' what scott? *'Anne Maria: '*Looks at Scott, shocked* *'Brick: '''You're using it? *'Anne Maria:' Use it to save me! I loved your food! It was really good! *'Scott: *plays with idol* Tough choice....use it or save it *'''Brick: *looks nervous* *'Brick:' *faints* *'Anne Maria:' *glares* *'Scott:' In the end, I have to go with my gut *'Anne Maria:' I'm so glad you gave me that spoonful! *'Dakota:' *Crosses finger's* ''Please... please... please... *'Chris:' its a timed show people *'Scott:' I have decided to..... *'Scott:' ...use it. *'Brick:' Oh... *'Dakota: ...my... *'Anne Maria: '...god. *'Scott: '''I've decided to save... *'Scott: '...Jersey girl! *'Anne Maria: 'Yes! *'Dakota: 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *'Chris: 'Dakota, you have been eliminated! Congratulation's Anne Maria, Scott, and Brick for making it to the final three! I'll take that...*Takes the immunity idol* ...let's go Dakota! *'Dakota: Bye... everyone. *Starts lightly crying* *'Chris: '*Put's Dakota on the Canon of Shame* ''Any last words, Dakota? *'Dakota:' No. *'Chris: Oh, okay then... well... *Pushes botton and shoots Dakota off to Playa-Des-Losers* ''Don't forget to write! *'Dakota: 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *'Chris: 'We're down to the final three; Scott, Anne Maria, and Brick! Who will be our final two? Will Chef Hatchet ever fix Camp Wawanakwa so we can finally leave Boney Island? Plus, who will one million dollars? Find out next time on part one of the two part season finale of... Total Drama: Revenge of the Island! ---End--- Exclusive Clip *'Sam: ''*At Playa-Des-Losers with Staci, watching Dakota and Brick's break-up on a television screen* We would never break up, right... Staci? *'Staci: 'Never, babe! ''*Kisses Sam* Category:Episodes Category:TDRI Episodes [[Category:Conte